Operation Fairy-Tale
by NyanPie
Summary: What'll happen if the whole sector V were selected to be part of the Teens Next door? And what will happen if a certain operative from Sector V accidentally gets decommissioned? Wally then goes on trying to solve this with a fairy-tale told by said operative.


**This is just a sneak peek for a new story I came up with all of a sudden. I got the inspiration from an "attack on titan" Fan-comic (called "First and last goodnight kiss" if you're a fan) You have NO idea how much I've cried reading it.**

 **This is basically a KND story inspired by it, except with a happy twist.**

 **Have fun reading! (I hope)**

Loading...

Operation Fairy-Tale

Fiasco

Appeared

In

Real-life

Youth

The

Adventure

Line

Explained

Do you ever wonder if a "true love's kiss" were real?  
That the fairy tales are actually true, and that it would actually happen to you?

Wallabe Beatles sure didn't believe that. Never would it happen. Ever. At least towards him.  
Neither did Kuki Sanban.  
They never did think it would happen to both of them.

"AGHHHHHH!"  
That was the end of Wally. The end of the KND days for him.  
Everyone silently bowed their heads, and only Joey, the little brother of Wally, was crying loudly. He was held down by the Kids Next Door guards.

Or so they thought.

From behind the scenes of the decommissioning chamber, Wallabe Beatles held a big sigh, while running his rough hands across his messy blonde hair.  
"You put on a good show back there." Abigail Lincoln stated, tying her black hair into a ponytail.

"Heh, thanks." Wally replied humorously, chuckling. "Although you didn't have to poke me in the butt with a freaking needle!"  
He exclaimed.

"It WAS the only way to make you scream like a little girl, though." Hoagie reasoned.

"By the way, hurry and go put on these earphones and pretend to be a decommissioned teen! We'll be waiting for you here." Hoagie then pushed him towards the door.

As he went out, he appeared looking clueless, and walked out like nothing happened. He saw Numbuh 3 during his walk at the corner of his eye, and he sworn that she winked at him.

A few minutes later he walked back in the room through a secret passage, constructed by the Teen Next Door.

"YAGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Heheh, must be Numbuh 3, she really did better than you, Numbuh 4."

"Oh yeah?! Well, at least mine's was real." Wally defended.

"We'll vote after we see her."

As they headed towards the decommissioning chamber, a teenager who worked for the teens next door, who goes by the name:"Numbuh 120" was already by the door. He appears to be trying to yank the door open.

"Is it stuck?!" Wally exclaimed.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IT'S STUCK?!" Numbuh 120 yelled.

On the door, there was a sign.  
"DO NOT ENTER."

Shut up, sign.

While they were trying to pry the door open, they heard a second scream.  
A real one.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"No." Wally whispered.  
"No!" He said again.  
"KUKI!" He, Hoagie and Abby screamed at once. That somehow gave them the energy to pull back the door as forcefully as they could. They've done it.

Inside the room was pitch black, except for a figure in the darkness. The team rushed towards the figure, and they removed the plumber attached to the girl.

She was groaning, trying to get up.  
"Uhhh..." She moaned.  
It hurt to see her like this, with her memory loss.  
"Where am I?"

"Numbuh 3!" Wally screamed.

"Who's 'numbuh 3', and who are you?" Kuki mumbled.

"Ya don't remember us?!" Abby exclaimed.

"No...?"

N-no..." Wally was in a shocked state, his eyes widening. His hands were shaking, covering half of his face. He was crumbling behind his hands.

He was refusing to accept it.

"I-it's all a joke, right? N-numbuh 3's not gone, right?" Hoagie laughed in a high pitched voice, as if he was mentally ill.

Kuki was confused as heck, staring at the people in front of her, as her ex-team mates was expressing their shock.

"Of all the cruddiest things in the cruddy world, this must be the cruddiest!" Wally paced back and forth in the KND treehouse they once used as a team. Of course they had to hold him down, you can NOT believe how close he was to exploding and travelling back in time, just to punch the creator of the decommissioning chamber. Of course he wouldn't. The creator was Numbuh Zero!

Speaking of Numbuh Zero, the son of him was still in space, doing some cool mission up there. Wally really wished Nigel would just fly back down and visit them once more, and clear up the mess of a team there is left now.

 _"You know that the princess will wake up after she's been kissed by the prince, right?" Kuki happily cheered out. "That's why I'm not scared of decommissioning. I really do hope that my prince comes by."_

 _Wally just stared at her. "I don't believe these cruddy stories." He mumbled._

 _"Why? It's **TRUE LOVE!** " Numbuh 3 mused._

 _"They just met for 10 seconds, and it's called true love?" He questioned her, raising an eyebrow._

 _"How would **YOU** know? You aren't the prince!" _

_"How would **YOU** know Oi'm not a prince?!" The words just slipped out of Numbuh 4's mouth._

 _"Is not!"_

 _"Is too!"_

 _"Is not!"_

 _"Is too!"_

 _"FINE! If you're the prince, **I'm** the princess!" Numbuh 3 grinned and giggled._

 _"FINE! WE'LL SEE WHO'S BETTER!" Numbuh 4 declared._

 _"When I'm decommissioned, I'll expect you to wake me up. If not, YOU FAILED THE BET!"_

 _"You cruddy girl, how can Oi wake you up if **I** was decommissioned before you?"_

 _Kuki shrugged, and responded: "Fate, I guess? But I promise you, I WILL wake up, if it's true." Her face held determination, making her look adorable._

 _"Bluhuhuduheufgiktnrm..." Wally blubbered._

 _"Uh... Numbuh 4? Numbuh 4?!"_

 _"NUMBUH ONE!" Kuki screamed._

 _Nigel Uno then walked in immediately."What did you do THIS time Kuki, I really- AUGH! Numbuh 4! Numbuh 4!" He shook him again and again. No use._

 _Guess how he was woken up?_

Wally smiled. Nigel was like the mom of the whole sector. Too bad he's not here, comforting them.

Transmission interrupted...

 **That's basically it :D**

 **I hope the story was clear enough for you, and see you in a long time for the next chappie!**


End file.
